Heaven and Hell
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Heaven and Hell are like night and day - they are not supposed to exist together. Yet what if the naysayers were wrong? Can a heavenly creature reignite the passion in Sebastian's heart that he had once felt for her so long ago or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The First Memory_  
_**

"_He's adorable!" she exclaimed as she held the tiny black and white kitten in her arms._

"_He's for you."_

_A smile spread across the young woman's face as she pulled the kitten closer to her chest as she approached him. He held his breath as she moved closer to him. Was she finally going to give him a chance to kiss her, just as he had wanted for so long?_

_His soft brown eyes locked with her vivid blue ones as she stood directly in front of him. Her soft smile was still spread across her face. Without a second thought, he placed a hand against her cheek as he pulled her closer until their lips met in a gentle first kiss…_

A crashing of glass against the floor brought him out of the trance like state that he had been in, along with his name being yelled at him by his lord.

"Sebastian!"

The demon butler whipped his head around from the window he had been staring out of to his young master, Ciel Phantomhive, who was standing next to him glaring at him. What had just happened?

"What is wrong with you?" Ciel hissed at him. "We were looking at a new tea set since Mey-Rin broke my favorite one. Then you become clumsy and break one in the shop!"

Sebastian glanced at his feet where a teapot lay in a shattered pile against the floor of the shop. What had come over him? All that he could remember was glancing up from looking at tea sets with his master at an odd feeling. That was when he had seen a young woman standing in the window of the shop, looking in at him.

The next thing he remembered was seeing a vision of some sort.

No…not a vision.

A memory.

A memory of his life before becoming a servant of darkness.

Yet there was no way that he could tell his young master that. "I am sorry my lord, it will not happen again," Sebastian said, kneeling down to pick up the shattered shards of glass from the floor.

"See to it that it does not."

As he quickly cleaned up the shattered teapot, Sebastian began to think about what had just occurred. Demons were not supposed to retain memories of their lives once they had traded their souls to Satan. All of that was purged from them.

Yet how could he explain what he had just seen - why had the memory of his first kiss with his beloved presented itself to him?

* * *

**_AN:_****_ So this is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Behind The Mask**

The social season in London.

A time of year when the nobles and the wealthy would gather in London for various events from the Christmas holidays until the early summertime. During this time several balls, charity events and numerous dinner parties were held.

And of course it was Ciel's least favorite time of the year. He despised dancing, no matter how many lessons that he had received. And no matter how hard he tried to avoid the numerous social events in London, he never seemed to be able to get away from them. Especially when it came to his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Midford, who always wanted to be right in the thick of things when it came to social events.

After much discussion between Ciel and Elizabeth – which actually was more along the lines of Ciel refusing to go until Elizabeth broke down in tears – Ciel had agreed to attend the masquerade ball, which was being hosted by one of the barons who sat in Parliament. Of course, Sebastian, ever faithful to his young lord, would attend the ball with them. The only caveat to Sebastian attending was that Elizabeth would get to choose his outfit instead of his typical butler wardrobe.

"Doesn't he look cute?" Elizabeth squealed in the carriage during the ride to the London manor where the ball was being held.

Ciel could not help but smile a bit as he glanced over at his loyal butler who looked to be very different then he normally was. As usual, his tailor, Nina Hopkins, had out done herself. While not only creating similar royal blue colored outfits for he and Elizabeth to wear, she had also created an outfit for Sebastian – which had taken a bit of begging from Elizabeth since Nina often found that Sebastian had too stiff of a personality. Sebastian was dressed in a dark brown tweed suit with a dark green shirt, which went with the mask that he was to wear during the ball – the white mask had been painted with green and gold paint, along with being adorned with bits of glitter.

Sebastian could live with the outfit that Lady Elizabeth had chosen for him, but the mask was a different story. But to abide by his master's wishes, he would wear it for the evening.

As the carriage continued its trek across London, Sebastian sat quietly and watched Lady Elizabeth fuss at his master for one thing or another. It was as he watched them, that the memory from a few days prior came back to him, just as it had done several times since he had experienced it in the teashop.

Everything about his beloved seemed so vivid in the memory – her blue eyes that could light an entire room, her gentle smile and even the way that the sunlight had played upon her brown tresses. Yet one thing still bothered Sebastian – why had he had a vision of her? Why had he been presented with something that he could never obtain again? Was this some evil trick?

If it was not some evil trick, then why now? Why was he having visions of her again?

Wasn't it supposed to be his past – long and gone when he had become a demon?

That was another thing that was bugging him.

What had exactly caused him to become an agent of darkness?

He could not remember! The only thing that he could remember was awaking in darkness with a hunger for human souls and even that had been well over 700 years ago.

But still the fact remained…why now?

* * *

Her masked eyes slowly panned the magnificent ballroom that she was currently standing in. All the vivid colors and masquerade masks were breathtaking. Even the dresses that the women wore were gorgeous as well. Everything that was around her reminded her of some of sunrises that she had witnessed over time. The sunrises and the sunsets were one of the few things that made her existence bearable.

Healing people was another. That was the reason she had been invited to this masquerade ball by the Baron – she had helped his son after he had sustained an injury to his arm. At the time she had insisted that setting a broken bone in a plaster cast was nothing at all and that she did not need to be invited to such a lavish gala. But the Baron had insisted.

As she continued to look around the room, she began to feel a bit out of place. She did not belong with these socialites of London. Why was she even there? There were other matters that she should be attending to this night.

That was when an unexpected sight caught her eye and brought a smile to her masked face. Lucky for her, that other matter she should be attending to had just entered the ball. Ciel Phantomhive had arrived at the ball with his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth. While it was normal for Lady Elizabeth attend some of the social events of the season, having the Earl attend with her was a welcome sight and of course in the shadow of the young Earl was the Phantomhive butler.

She moved to take a step towards them when someone caught a hold of her wrist. She whipped her head around to see the Viscount of Druitt holding onto her wrist.

"My dear lady please allow me the pleasure of this dance," he asked taking a dramatic bow in front of her. "For you are one of the rare beauties here tonight."

Seeing that there was no way out of this, she reluctantly gave into the Viscount's request and soon found herself being swept across the dance floor. As she allowed the Viscount to lead her around the ballroom floor in a waltz, she could not help but find herself glancing towards the one she truly wanted to dance with.

* * *

Almost immediately once they had entered the masquerade ball, Lady Elizabeth had dragged Ciel towards the dance floor. Sebastian stood by and watched as his young master and Lady Elizabeth joined in with the waltz that was currently playing, along with watching the rest of the attendees of the ball from beneath his masquerade mask. Hopefully his master's two left feet would not get the best of him this evening.

After a few moments of watching his young master, Sebastian noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The young woman from outside the store window the other day was at this same ball. The same woman he had seen just prior to having the memory of his beloved…

Currently the young woman was dancing with the Viscount of Druitt, yet she had kept glancing over to him. Almost as if she was trying to get his attention.

Sebastian continued to watch the young woman during the waltz. The longer that he watched, the more that he felt a need to go and snatch her from the vile grasp of the Viscount.

But why? He owed her no loyalty. His only loyalty was to his young master and the Phantomhive household. Something like this had never happened to him before – not during this contract or even with other contracts.

Once the waltz had ended, Sebastian made his way from his place against the wall to where the young woman had departed from the lustful intentions of the Viscount. Yet he found that she had disappeared once again. After a few seconds of glancing around the ballroom, Sebastian finally spotted the back of her dress disappear towards one of the open doors to the outside. She looked to be heading out into one of the numerous gardens that the estate had. With his quickness and ease, Sebastian made his way across the crowded ballroom and followed the young woman out into the garden.

In the softly lit garden, Sebastian noticed that he and the young woman were the only two people out there. He slowly took another step towards the young woman, whose back was turned to him. it was then that the young woman turned to look at him and smiled softly from underneath her mask.

Sebastian was about to say something to her, but found that he could not…

* * *

_Brushing the hair that was matted with crimson blood from her face, he felt an overwhelming surge of hatred course through him. who could have done this to his precious wife? What kind of creature could not only end of the life of a defenseless young woman, but also end the life of her unborn child – his unborn child? Who could have taken the one thing that he lived for away from him? WHO?!_

_Running a finger down the side of her still cheek, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her now cold lips one last time before realizing what needed to be done. _

_He needed revenge. _

_Revenge against those who took his beloved and their unborn child from him. Revenge against those who had even gone as far as to slaughter their family cat. Revenge against the ones who had taken away his reason for living…_

* * *

As the memory subsided, Sebastian found that he had collapsed to his knees. The woman that had been standing several feet from him prior to the memory was now kneeling next to him. Her hand was gently placed against his cheek, as she looked at him with such sadness in her eyes…her vivid blue eyes.

Slowly, Sebastian reached towards her face and gently pushed back the masquerade mask away so that he could clearly see the young woman's face. His eyes went wide as he gazed upon a face long forgotten, completely wiped from his memory when he had become a demon.

Yet somehow the memories of her had lingered.

"My beloved," Sebastian whispered as he traced her cheek. "My Alena."

* * *

_**AN**__**: So hopefully anyone who is reading this will continue to read! Reviews and adding as an alert and/or favorite is food for my muse! Please let me know what you think! I do know that Sebastian is acting a bit OOC, but there is a reason behind it! I promise!**_

_**And of course, Black Butler doesn't belong to me…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

A smile slowly spread across Alena's face as Sebastian placed his other hand against her face as he cupped her face. Sebastian held her face in his hands as she removed his masquerade mask and set it gently on the ground.

"How?" he whispered once his mask had been removed. He found that he was unable to take his hands away from her face.

She did not say a single word as she leaned forward and placed her head against Sebastian's shoulder. Without hesitation, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close against his chest. As he held Alena in his arms, more memories presented themselves to him…

Their first kiss.

Secret afternoons spent together without her father knowing.

Running away from their village once her father had found out about their forbidden love for he was a son of a peasant farmer while she was the daughter of the village leader.

Starting over on their own. It had been hard, but it was worth it to be together. Especially when they had learned that Alena was pregnant.

Lastly, her death and his spiral into darkness.

Sebastian tightly closed his eyes as the images of her death and pact with the devil, which had allowed him to avenge her death presented themselves to him. Yet the cost of this revenge had been his own soul…

"Why Sebastian?" Alena softly asked as she looked up at him. "Why did you make that pact with the devil?"

"Because you had been taken away from me. You were the only reason for my being."

Alena looked at him with such sadness in her eyes. Sebastian placed a hand against the side of her face once again as his crimson eyes met her vivid blue ones. "But the question remains, how are you here?" he asked again.

She was about to answer him when she suddenly found herself being pulled to her feet before being shielded by Sebastian from another figure that had moved into the garden. Alena peered around Sebastian's tall form to see who had walked into the garden.

It was Ciel Phantomhive.

"What are you doing out here Sebastian?" the young Earl demanded.

Alena felt Sebastian stiffen slightly, yet he did not answer his master. That was when it dawned on Alena what was going on. Sebastian was struggling against two very different bonds that he had. The contract with Ciel Phantomhive and the bond with her, which had never been broken since she had never stopped loving him – even if he had become a servant of darkness, which was the opposite of what she had become.

"Answer me Sebastian!" Ciel demanded. "That's an order!"

"Excuse me," Alena said as she stepped around the protective form of Sebastian. "There are simply some bonds that even a deal with the devil cannot even break, my Lord Phantomhive."

"And just who are you?" Ciel demanded again as he clinched his hand tightly as he glared at her.

"My name is Alena. I am…"

Yet before she could answer Ciel, Alena found herself once again being scooped up by Sebastian, who had also with his demon speed, grabbed ahold of Ciel and moved them both out of the way as something landed with a thud against the garden's stones.

Ciel and Alena both peered around Sebastian to see who had joined them in the garden.

"Bassy! I've missed you!" came an all too familiar voice that caused both Sebastian and Ciel to cringe.

"Why is he here?" Ciel asked, getting annoyed.

"I do not know my lord," Sebastian answered, still standing in between Grell , which still shielding Ciel and Alena. "Shall is dispose of him?"

"Please do! That is an order!"

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said kneeling a bit, revealing both Ciel and Alena to Grell.

"Oh Bassy! What do we have here?" Grell said pointing at Alena with his death scythe. "You do know what she is right?"

Without hesitation, Sebastian dashed towards Grell, pulling out several knives from his coat, just as Grell hurled the death scythe towards Alena. Sebastian let his knives fly from his hand as they impaled themselves into Grell's red coat and pinned him against the garden wall. Without a thought, he turned towards the path of that the scythe had taken only to be greeted with a blinding light.

Out of instinct, Sebastian lunged for his young master and pulled him into his arms as the blinding light subsided. Sebastian hit the ground first, with Ciel in his arms. "What was that?" Ciel asked.

"I am not sure, master." Sebastian said as he stood back up and helped Ciel to his feet.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Grell squealed from where he was pinned against the garden wall. "She's a watcher!"

Ciel and Sebastian both turned to look at Alena who was standing in the middle of the garden. Her masquerade dress had been replaced with a shiny, white dress that glowed in the darkness. Her right hand was outstretched as it grasped the blade of the scythe. "A reaper's scythe can't hurt a watcher!" Grell happily said. Alena simply glared at Grell. Why was this reaper so annoying?

"Where did you find her Bassy? I have always wanted to meet one! I have heard that they are some of the most heavenly creatures ever!" Grell said as he managed to pull himself free from the wall and looped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"She's my wife." Sebastian said without taking his eyes off Alena.

"Your wife?!" Grell said in shock as he collapsed to the ground and began to wail. This was so unfair!

"Yes, his wife," Alena said. "Now get back to your assigned task and stop being so meddlesome!"

Without hesitation, she hurled the scythe at Grell. It struck the reaper and caused him and his scythe to disappear in a flash of light. She then turned to look at both Sebastian and Ciel.

She moved closer and knelt down in front of Ciel. "Once again, let me introduce myself Lord Phantomhive. I am Alena. Not only am I the wife of Sebastian Michaelis from the time when we were both mortal, but now I am known as a watcher."

* * *

_**AN: Whew! I should really be in bed, since I have to go back to work after almost a week of snow days, but I really wanted to get this posted for ya'll! Of course let me know what you think and leave me some loving! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just Enough**

"And what exactly is a watcher?" Ciel asked a bit confused. In fact, everything that was going on was confusing him! Where did this Alena come from? Why was she claiming to be Sebastian's wife? And why was Sebastian acting so strange around her? All he wanted was a simple explanation to everything!

Alena was about to speak as she stood back up from her kneeling position, yet Sebastian was a bit quicker on the explanation. "A watcher, my lord, is similar to that of what humans call guardian angels. Yet there is a difference." Sebastian said turning to look at his young master. "Watchers can alter the course of humanity if they see fit, although they do not like to. While guardian angels do not."

"We are the first line of defense against those who wish to do harm." Alena added.

"You mean demons," Ciel said.

She nodded.

"And yet, you claim to be married to a demon." Ciel said with a smirk.

Alena smiled at Ciel then glanced at Sebastian, who was standing ridged – just as a butler should be. "That is not a lie, Earl Phantomhive," she said as she moved closer to Ciel. "May I show you?"

She held out her hand towards him, in a gesture of wanting him to take a hold of it. He looked at the out stretched hand wearily for a moment, then back up at the young woman. He was a bit hesitant to comply; yet her presence did seem to have a calming effect. Besides she had dispelled of Grell in quick and easy fashion. So what could go wrong?

He reached out and grasped hold of her hand. As he did, the garden around him dissipated and was quickly replaced with new images coming into view. It was almost as if he was inside of watercolor painting with the way that the colors seemed to move down the sides of his field of vision.

'Where am I?' he wondered to himself.

'Inside my memories,' a female voice replied inside his head. 'This is over 700 years ago when Sebastian and I were both mortal humans.'

Ciel continued to watch the memory unfold as two figures ran up the dirt path towards where he was standing – one male and one female. As the figures moved closer, Ciel could make out the features of the male that were eerily similar to Sebastian, yet just a bit different. He continued to watch as the couple moved closer to him, then walked right past him. Ciel turned to watch them move on towards a lone building in the distance. He followed as well.

He quickly caught up to the duo as they stopped in front of the lone building, which Ciel could now see was a church. By the looks of it, it must have been a small local church given its size. "Why are we stopping here?" the young woman asked looking up at whom Ciel took to be Sebastian. That was when Ciel noticed the vivid blue eyes of the young woman. Those were the same eyes that Alena had.

"If we are going to start a life together, then we are going to do it the correct way." Sebastian said placing a hand against the young woman's cheek. "Father Gregory will marry us without question."

Ciel watched as the young woman's face lit up as she tightly embraced Sebastian who hugged her back as well.

That was when the scene around him began to change back to that of the darkened garden. Ciel found that he was still grasping Alena's outstretched hand. He dropped her hand and turned to look at Sebastian. Without saying anything, Sebastian knew exactly what his young master was thinking.

"Demons do not remember their previous lives," he said, answering Ciel's unspoken question.

"Unlike watchers, who do." Alena added. "It is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing to be able to help right the wrongs that were committed against us in our lives and a curse not to be able to spend eternity with those that we had loved."

"Is that how it is?" Ciel asked looking at Alena once again. "A solitary eternity?"

"For some," she answered. "But not all."

"Then why are you here?" Ciel asked, continuing with his questions. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"That is a matter to be discussed first with Sebastian," Alena answered. "It is a private matter. Yet I do promise that you will be made privy of the issue once I have explained it to him."

Ciel looked in between the demon and angel in front of him. What on earth was exactly going on? Why had this ang- er, watched exactly sought out the help of his demon butler? There had to be more to this then what was being said. He sighed.

"Sebastian, learn what is going on and why your wife has returned. That's an order!" Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered as he bowed slightly as Ciel turned from them both and made his way back into the ball. He figured that Lizzy was sure to be looking for him by now.

Once Ciel had disappeared back into the crowd of the ball, Sebastian looked over at Alena. She was still wearing her slender, white gown. Deep in his cold heart, Sebastian could feel a longing of sort starting to build – a longing to never leave her side. He held out his hand to her. "Come," he said. "Let's share a dance before you tell me why you have returned to me."

Alena smiled as she reached for his hand. As she took a hold of it, the white gown she had been wearing was replaced once again by that of her blue masquerade ball dress. Sebastian could not help but return her smile as he escorted her back into the ball.

As they began to dance, Sebastian decided on something.

Heaven and hell be damned.

There was no way that he was allowing this angel to slip through his fingers again.

* * *

_**AN**__**: Just enough to make you want more? I hope so!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alena's Story**

"Where did Sebastian go?" Lizzy asked on their ride back to Ciel's London townhouse. The ball had ended late and there was no use in sending Lizzy all the way back to her parent's manor in the country. So for the night, she would stay in one of the guestrooms of the townhouse.

"He had something personal come up expectantly," Ciel said as he watched the dark London skyline outside of the carriage window, never looking back at her.

Yet, Ciel was worried. Sebastian had always answered every command that Ciel had given him without hesitation. But not tonight.

No when Ciel had ordered him to tell him who Alena was, Sebastian had hesitated. Yes, he had been given a slight explanation as to why he had not been able to answer him – yet even that was not enough to satisfy him. Even though he had ordered Sebastian to find out what was exactly going on, Ciel only hoped that it did not take his demon butler that long to discover the answers that were needed.

Sighing to herself, Lizzy could tell that something was bothering Ciel since he was being even more standoffish then normal. Silently, she hoped that whatever it was would be resolved soon. She did not like to see Ciel upset or worried about things. Yet she knew that this was just how life had become since Ciel had miraculously returned from the dead a few months after his parents had been murdered and the Phantomhive mansion burned to the ground. Oh what she wouldn't give for him to smile once again.

* * *

"Love?" Sebastian asked a bit confused as he sat next to her at a table in her flat.

He and Alena had traveled by carriage into London, to the small flat above a pub where Alena lived. Hopefully it would not take him long to discover why Alena had returned after all this time and why he was recalling their life together.

Alena nodded as she reached out and took ahold of Sebastian's gloved hand. He watched as she removed the white glove that covered his contract with Ciel before gently tracing the seal with her fingertip. She looked up at him and smiled before she began to explain further. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Even past death?" he asked as he gripped her hand with his un-gloved one.

"It can. Depends on the strength."

"Even between a demon and an angel?"

Alena shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I am aware of."

"Then why are you here?"

"As an watcher, I retained my human memories. I remembered and longed for the love that we shared even in the afterlife. Angels and watchers do take mates that are other angels and watchers, yet I was in love with a demon. I knew what you had done and even become as a result of my death. Because of that I was determined to win back your love and change you from a follower of darkness to one that embraces the light. There are those who believe my actions are unnecessary and even tried to stop me, since no demon has ever recanted and returned to the light. But I do not care. I will do anything to be able to even have the chance…"

Alena pulled her hand away from him as she looked down at her lap. Sebastian reached over and lifted her chin up as he turned her face towards him. Tears were welding up in the corners of her eyes. Sebastian looked at her with a bit of concern etched across his face. "I'm so sorry Sebastian," she sniffed as she turned over her wrist to show him three small Hebrew symbols that where burned into the underside of her wrist – the same three symbols.

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he looked back up into her eyes. Had she made a deal with Satan himself? What would possess her to do such a thing?

"What are the terms?" he asked. "What do you get out of this and what does he get?"

"The ability to return your human memories to you with a chance at winning you back. That's what I get. It was the only way that I would be allowed to pursue this venture."

"And if you fail?"

"I will be cast into the deepest pits of hell."

"The ninth circle?"

Alena nodded.

"How long do you have until the contract expires?"

"I don't know…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sebastian reached out and wiped it away before placing a hand where the tear had just been.

"What exactly needs to happen?" he asked.

"You have to love me just as much as you did when you summoned him and made that pact to avenge my death. You, as a demon, have to display true love towards me even over the commands of your current contract holder."

"I have noticed a few things since seeing you for the first time a few days ago…and even tonight, I was unable to answer my master's request when he asked who you were."

"And while those are admirable, it needs to be more than that. I'm just not sure exactly what it has to be."

"Therefore we will find out together," he said as he moved his hand and grasped her wrist where the seal was emblazoned. He brought his lips close to her wrist and pressed a kiss against the raised symbols. While he did not know how exactly he would be able to love once again, since he had only known darkness for so long – there was a nagging felling deep inside of him that was letting him know that he would do whatever it took to help his beloved. This new feeling was eerily similar to the feeling that he had felt towards her when she had been in his arms while they had danced earlier that night.

Alena smiled at him as his eyes met hers once again. She only hoped that she had not lost too much time in trying to figure out a way to approach him.

"Now," he said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you show me more memories of our life together when we both were mortal?"

She nodded as she reached out and grasped his un-gloved hand once again. Sebastian closed his eyes as the warm memory washed over him.

* * *

_**AN**__**: Sorry for the lack of an update! It's been a hectic week….and hopefully my plans aren't ruined for this weekend….stupid winter. Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. **_

_**I did quote 1 Corinthians 13:4-7 in this chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**** Plotting**

"I thought that you said that she would have no other alternative but to seek refuge in my arms!" a tall slender man with platinum colored hair hissed at another man, who was just as tall and slender as he was yet had hair that was blackish-green in color as they stood in a darkened alleyway of London's west end. "I do not know why I ever joined forces with a demon like you!"

"You, Taran, joined forces with me because we both want similar things. You believe that this watcher is your soul mate while I simply want the demon who she "loves" to suffer."

"Then what are you going to do about it, Midir? You had requested that I let you do this on your own."

The dark haired demon named Midir simply smiled. "Her love is a demon. Demons want only one thing – souls. She will never be able to win him over. Just wait and see."

"I hope you are right." Taran said as he turned and walked down the darkened alley, back towards the busy street.

Midir stood by and watched the angel leave before allowing his grin to grow wider on his face. _'Foolish angel,' _he thought as he watched Taran leave. _'His request is folly. He has no idea that this watcher has made a deal with Satan himself…'_

He smirked to himself as he turned and walked the opposite way down the dark alley. Not only was Taran not going to get what he wanted, but also Midir would be able to not only make the demon who was now called Sebastian Michaelis suffer once again, but he would also be able to devour the most delectable being that he had ever come across – and this time she was a heavenly creature instead of a simple mortal dame.

* * *

"Young master, it is time to wake up now."

Ciel squinted against the blinding light that was attempting to push past his closed eyelids as he heard the familiar voice of his faithful butler pulling back the curtains around his bed. Stretching as he opened his eyes, Ciel was relieved to see Sebastian standing next to his bed. In all honesty, he had been a bit worried that Sebastian would not be back by the morning when he awoke. Thankfully, Sebastian had proven him wrong.

"For breakfast this morning, I have prepared a honey glazed ham with a side of scrambled eggs. Your choices of bread are a croissant, toast and a scone. Which would you like?"

"The croissant," Ciel said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He inhaled the aroma of the tea that Sebastian was pouring him. "This tea smells different. What type is it?" he asked as he took the teacup from Sebastian's outstretched hand.

"This is a Pekoe blend with a hint of lemon." Sebastian said as he began to dress his young master for the day. "Does it satisfy you?"

"It's different," Ciel responded as he took a sip, as Sebastian moved to finish dressing him for the day by slipping on his shoes before tying his eye patch over his left eye where the contact seal was. "But sometimes different can be a good thing.

"Very well," Sebastian replied as he stood and took the empty teacup out of his master's hand.

Ciel stood up from his bed and made his way out of his bedroom in the London townhouse with Sebastian falling behind him as normal. "What is my day like, Sebastian?" he asked as they walked down the seemingly quiet hallway.

"After breakfast, there are Funtom documents to go over and approve regarding our new line of foodstuffs. Then later this afternoon, you had promised to play chess with Prince Soma since we will be departing for the manor tomorrow morning. Finally this evening…"

Ciel tripping over his own feet cut Sebastian's explanation of the day short. In an instant, he swooped in and caught Ciel in his arms before he hit the floor. "Are you ok, young master?" Sebastian asked as he stood back up with Ciel cradled in his arms.

"All the sudden I feel dizzy," Ciel said as he placed a hand against his forehead.

Sebastian felt Ciel's forehead as he held his young master in his arms. "You do not have a fever yet you seem to have grown pale in color since your near fall."

Quickly assessing the situation, Sebastian turned on his heel and carried Ciel right back into his bedroom. "What on earth are you doing?" Ciel demanded.

"Until we know exactly what is wrong with you, rest is the best thing for you." Sebastian said as he entered the bedroom and set his young master back down on his bed. Within mere seconds, Ciel had been changed out of his clothes and back into his nightshirt. "I will make sure that you are left alone today while I send for a doctor to come and examine you."

"Please not that grumpy Dr. Jacobson." Ciel mumbled as he pulled the eye patch off and set it to the side as he lay back down against his pillow.

"No, I had someone else in mind…"

* * *

"Oh thank you miss!" the young mother said as Alena tended to her son's hurt ankle. "This is the second time he hurt it."

Alena could not help but smile as she finished wrapping the young boy's ankle before helping him stand on it gingerly. "Now just be careful and watch where you are running," she said as she tussled his hair slightly.

The young boy giggled before going to hug his mother. "Just make sure that he is not on his ankle too much for a day or so," Alena said as she took ahold of the young mother's hand. She pressed a few coins into it. "And make sure that he has a good pair of shoes."

The young mother burst into tears as she nodded yes before turning and helping her son out of the small office in the heart Whitechapel where Alena had her practice. She turned her back to the door as she began to straighten up from where she had attended to the young boy. A scrapping of the door catching on the hinges signaled that someone had opened and shut the front door of her office.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Sebastian was standing in the doorway of her office. His dark eyes watching her every move. As their eyes met, a small smile spread across her face. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit so early into the day?" she asked. "I was not expecting you until well after midnight."

The previous night, after many more memories had been shared, Sebastian had suggested that they spend more time together during the nighttime to figure out who solve the predicament that Alena had ensnared both of them in. She agreed as well. But that had been mere hours ago.

"My master has fallen ill and I am not sure what is wrong with him."

"And you want me to examine him?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Alright," she said, picking up a few things and putting them in her medical bag. "Take me to my new patient."

* * *

_**AN**__**: I know that this chapter was not very long, but I wanted to post something, since I had not in a while. I promise that next chapter will be longer and more will be explained! Thanks for reading! And I would always love to know what you – my readers – think about the story! Please leave me some loving in the form of a review! Sebastian thanks you as well. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Observations**

"Lizzie I am perfectly all right!" Ciel argued as his fiancée tried to feed him some curry that Prince Soma had insisted that Agni prepare for him since Sebastian had left to procure a doctor to assess what was ailing him.

"Then why did Sebastian leave to find a doctor?" she countered as she sat on the edge of the bed with the tray of curry next to her.

Ciel had no comeback to her response as he wearily opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of curry that she was trying fed him. He hated to be fed like a child.

"She does have a point my friend," Soma added.

"I do believe Lord Ciel should try to get some rest before the doctor arrives," Agni suggested as he began to usher his prince and Lady Elizabeth out of Ciel's bedroom. Lizzie leaned over and gave Ciel a soft kiss against his forehead before taking the tray of curry with her and leaving the room with Soma following after her.

Ciel sighed in relief once the door shut behind Agni and the others. Finally some peace and quiet. Sure he did not mind being coddled by Lizzie, but sometimes it became too overwhelming. A sudden wave of nausea overcame from the curry that had been forced down him. He closed his eye and leaned back against the pillows trying to fight off the urge to loose the meager contents of his stomach. He hated feeling so weak. Thankfully no one was there to see him so vulnerable.

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing caught his attention. He opened his eye and focused on who had entered the room.

"It took you long enough!" Ciel said, noticing that Sebastian had returned.

"I am sorry, my Lord." Sebastian said bowing slightly. "I do admit, I became distracted by some kittens for a few moments before I was able to obtain a doctor for you."

"And she just happens to be a doctor as well?" Ciel asked turning his attention to Alena, who was standing silently near the bedroom door.

"As a matter of fact, she does." Sebastian answered. "It is either her or Dr. Jacobson, young master. The decision is yours."

Looking from Alena then back at Sebastian, Ciel knew that this was a no win situation. Sebastian was going to get his way. Besides, he still needed to find out what the history behind the two of them was. Perhaps this would give him the chance to do so.

"Fine," Ciel said, moving into a better sitting position in bed. "She can examine me."

Sebastian stepped to the side as Alena moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge as she began her examination of his young master.

"Really, his eye?" she asked turning to look at Sebastian as she pushed back Ciel's eye patch, revealing his contract with Sebastian. Ciel slightly flinched when she removed his eye patch.

"The more visible the location, the stronger the contract. You know that," Sebastian replied, smiling slightly.

"So let me guess, you have been feeling dizzy?" Alena asked turning her attention back to Ciel as she brushed some of his long bangs out of his face as she smiled at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I am an angel am I not?" she asked still with a now smirk on her face.

Even Sebastian chuckled at that.

"Besides, you are favoring one side of your head more than the other. Your balance is off. Perhaps from a virus or bacteria. Sebastian mentioned that you also suffer from asthma. So to make sure that your asthma is not aggravated, you on bed rest until the problem with your balance is resolved." Alena said continuing as she set his eye patch on the bedside table.

"For how long?"

"I have no idea how long that will take. Perhaps a few days – probably a week at most."

Ciel sighed as he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Hopefully with Sebastian back, he could finally get some rest and be able to recover. Hopefully he could keep Prince Soma out of his hair for that long. Besides he was feeling warm – it was a warmth he had not felt in a long time. Warmth like his mother had held when she had been alive. He felt the bed shift as Alena moved to stand up from where she had been sitting on the edge of his bed. Had she been the warmth?

But just as quickly as the warmth had disappeared, it had suddenly reappeared. Yet this time it felt as if he was wrapped in it, like a blanket. He did not open his eyes at all; he just let it consume him. It felt comforting. Just like his parents were still there with him…

* * *

His eyes slowly parted as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. What time was it? How long had he been asleep? He lazily stretched then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sebastian," he quietly said into the darkness.

Within seconds, Ciel's bedroom door opened as Sebastian entered the dark room carrying a candelabrum that was lit into the room giving off a dim light. "You called my lord?" he said bowing slightly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two and a half days."

"What!"

"Alena felt that given your vulnerabilities that you needed extra time to heal. So she allowed you that time, yet it came at a cost to her." Sebastian said motioning to the chaise lounge in the corner where the sleeping figure of Alena lay curled up, wrapped up in a pair of what looked to be wings.

"Are those wings?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, they are my lord. Those wings were protecting you while you recovered. And do not worry – Ms. Elizabeth and Prince Soma never saw them. In fact, I sent them and Agni away while you recovered. I had Agni and Prince Soma escort Ms. Elizabeth home then they were to go to the mansion to check on things there for me."

"Good thinking." Ciel said as he sat up in bed a bit more. As he did, his stomach grumbled a bit.

"Would you care for something light to eat, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please."

"I shall return momentarily."

Departing with the candelabrum, Sebastian quickly disappeared for a few brief moments only to reappear with a tray of scones and tea. "I am sorry that it is not much, but since you have not had much in the last few days, I did not want to upset your stomach too much at such a late hour," he said as he poured Ciel a cup of Earl Grey tea and handed it to him before placing a scone on a plate and handing it to him in bed as well.

"That is fine," Ciel said as he happily accepted the tea and scone. As he drank the tea and nibbled on the scone, he tuned his attention to the sleeping angel in the corner of his bedroom. "Why do angels and watchers need sleep while demons do not?"

"I believe it is because they put so much effort into protecting others from demons. Besides it also depends on the amount of energy that an angel or watcher expends. Sometimes they can go for years without sleep, just like a demon can. I have a feeling that Alena had gone for a long amount of time without sleep. Watchers more so then angels forgo sleep."

"How come?"

"Because they are the ones who typically fight the demons."

"Fight the demons?"

Sebastian nodded. "When a soul cries out for help, either an angel or demon can appear – whoever gets there first. It is a fight over souls. Heaven versus hell. Even after a soul is claimed, there is still an occasional fight for a soul. Then there are those who simply offer their souls to the other side in exchange for something that can never be…"

Ciel heard a sigh in Sebastian's voice. It almost sounded as if he was longing for something. "What's wrong Sebastian?" he asked.

"Alena is fighting for my soul. She made a contract with Satan."

"She's a fallen angel?"

"Not yet…" Sebastian said as he looked at the sleeping figure before turning back to look at his young master. "I honestly have no idea what to do. The only thing that I have to go on is what she has told me."

"Which is what?"

"That I have to love her as much as I did when I summoned Satan myself and made the deal with him to avenged her death so long ago. She had been my reason for living. My reason for everything. But I do not remember that love. I do not know how to love like that any longer. Demons do not love. Yet I can not loose her to the 9th circle of hell!"

"And you won't, because I won't let you! That is an order."

Sebastian looked at his young master shocked for a moment then smiled slightly. "Yes, my lord."

"Besides, what happens if you do happen to fall in love with her?"

"I regain my soul and become a watcher. Yet, from what I have been told there are Angel of vengeance. So you will see your vengeance no matter what. I can guarantee that."

"But is that allowed?" Ciel asked as he finished his cup of tea.

"Who knows. I guess we just have to find out."

* * *

_**AN: Whew. I honestly thought that this chapter would never get done. Anyways, Ciel had an ear infection. I wasn't just going to come out and clearly state it. Besides when I have an ear infection, I favor one side of my head more then the other. But that is just me. Oh well. **_

_**Finny would love it if you reviewed! Sebastian too!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Dealings**_

"Let me explain about angels of vengeance," Alena said as she sat with Ciel in the drawing room later that afternoon as she and Ciel played a game of chess. "During times of crisis and need, a watcher's role changes and they become angels of vengeance."

"And how can they help those in need?" Ciel asked.

"The same way a demon does, except protecting a soul and not devouring it."

"So that was what Sebastian meant by there are fights for souls."

Alena nodded. "Sometimes there are, other times there are not."

"Then why are you fighting for a demon's soul?"

"Watchers are required to take mates. Usually we are reunited with our love ones from our lives on earth since we retain our memories. Yet mine made a deal with Satan for revenge."

"So why not take another mate?" Ciel said as he moved a black chess piece across the board.

"Easier said then done when you retain the memories of the one you love."

"Even after hundreds of years?"

Alena nodded once again, moving one of her chess pieces in response.

A knock on the drawing room door, signaled that Sebastian was bringing in the afternoon tea and a snack. Alena and Ciel stopped their chess game, as Sebastian rolled the trolley with the afternoon snack into the room. A small smile spread across Alena's face as she watched how attentive Sebastian was towards Ciel – was this boy's soul really worth all this effort? There had to be something that she could entice him with…something to get him to feel once again.

"Today I prepared a vanilla sponge cake with fresh berries and some Twining's Afternoon Tea. I hope it is to your liking young master." Sebastian said drawing Alena out of her musings as he offered a plate of cake to Ciel.

"I'm sure it is," Ciel said as he took the plate from Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to look at Alena who was sitting in the chair next to Ciel. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you," she said with a smile. "But I would love some tea."

With a smile, Sebastian poured two cups of tea, and placing them on the small table then went to leave and return the afternoon tea and left over snack to the kitchen.

"Wait Sebastian, this concerns you as well." Ciel said, setting his fork down on his plate and looking up at his butler's back. Sebastian turned around and looked at his young master then at his beloved who had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it, young master?" he asked.

"Last night, you expressed that you can not loose Alena to the ninth circle of hell, yet you do not know how to stop that from happening since demons cannot love. And in response I ordered you to not fail."

"That is true, my lord." Sebastian responded with a smile on his face.

"Yet I believe that Alena needs to be involved with this plan to succeeded as well."

"That would be a good idea." Alena chimed in.

"So what I am suggesting is that Alena becomes the Phantomhive physician. Then she would be at the manor fulltime and the two of you could spend much more time together. More time then you would with this current arrangement."

"That could work," Sebastian thought aloud for a moment. "Besides, I am always worrying about your health ever since the Noah's Ark Circus and your asthma flare up then. Then there are the local lands that are in need of a doctor."

"Just remember that I do not like to loose, Sebastian. Make sure of that."

"Yes my lord. I will make sure that Alena does not loose in her agreement since you are betting on her as well."

Alena cleared her throat.

Sebastian and Ciel turned to look at her. "Don't I get a say in any of this?" she asked.

"No!" they both said at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms as she stood up. The room suddenly went bright white as they both turned and focused on her again. She was glaring directly at both of them. Her eyes were bright white and she seemed to be taller. **"I do NOT take orders except from archangels, the son and the father," **she said, her voice echoing.

The room's lights returned back to normal as Alena sat back down in the chair she had been previously seated in. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other then at her. She simply smiled.

"Understand?" she asked, again.

Ciel nodded, while Sebastian smiled. He understood perfectly. She was a lot like him, except on the other side of the spectrum.

"Good," she said. "Now I will agree to move to Phantomhive Manor, simply to facilitate things between Sebastian and myself easier."

"Now for the manner of the relationship between the two of you," Ciel said standing up and beginning to pace the room. "What should that be?"

"Why not the truth?" Alena asked. "Husband and wife?"

"Not with this lot," Sebastian said. "It will raise far too many questions."

"Exactly." Ciel added. "So how about a shadow of the truth."

* * *

"The young Master is back!" Mey-Rin happily cheered as she, Finny, Baldroy, Snake and Tanaka all lined up outside of the front entranced steps of the Phantomhive Manor steps to welcome their young master and Sebastian home. They all happily waved as the carriage came to a stop in front of the stairs.

It had been several days since the young master had been home and they were ever so thankful that Agni and Prince Soma had recently left to return to London. They knew that the Prince and his butler were nice, but they were nothing compared to their own master.

The smiles on the Phantomhive servants' faces grew as Sebastian emerged from the carriage first, then Ciel emerged.

"Welcome home young Master!" they all said at once.

"Thank you," he said before turning and watching as Sebastian helped someone else out of the carriage.

Everyone watched as Sebastian helped out a young woman with light brown hair and vivid blue eyes along with a smile that could light up a room. "Thank you," she said caressing his cheek softly before he kissed the palm of her hand. She moved to stand next to Ciel, with Sebastian moving behind her.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Alena Martel. She is Sebastian's fiancée. She has just returned from obtaining her medical degree in the United States and has agreed to become the Phantomhive physician and she is also going to serve to outlying communities around the estate."

* * *

_**AN: I really should be in bed….but I am not….ugh….oh well. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****: Wonderings**

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Alena said with a smile on her face.

None of the Phantomhive servants knew what to do or say. Bard was simply shocked that someone could actually love Sebastian, while Mey-Rin was slightly jealous that it was not her being introduced as Sebastian's fiancée. As for the others, nothing was said until Tanaka made the first move.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. If there is anything that can be done to make you feel welcome, please let us know," he said offering an arm towards Alena. "Now please allow me to show you inside."

"I would appreciate that," Alena said allowing Tanaka to escort her into the house followed behind by Ciel then Sebastian.

The others quickly looked at each other then followed suit.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, things settled back into the normal pace of things in the Phantomhive household. The servants completed – well at least attempted to complete – their assigned duties the best that they could. Mey-Rin had shined the floors with shoe wax instead of floor wax. Bard only destroyed a third of the kitchen while attempting to make dinner for that night. As for Finny and Snake, they had managed to prune a few trees a bit too much. And Tanaka – did what Tanaka usually did since he had exerted too much energy showing Alena the estate in the morning after the master had arrived home.

"I wonder just who she is?" Mey-Rin asked with a sigh as she and the others watched from a far as Alena and Ciel played a game of chess that afternoon in the courtyard. That was after Sebastian had already gotten on all of them for their mistakes and they had quickly and correctly fixed their errors.

"She is very pretty." Finny added.

"She smells like nothing I have ever encountered before says Goethe," added Snake.

"That's all good, but why are we just learning about her now?" Bard asked a bit frustrated. "I wouldn't keep it secret if I had a dame like that."

"I did not keep Alena a secret. It was just that no one asked."

"Sebastian!" they all said at once as they turned around and looked behind them. Sebastian stood behind them, with the teacart laden with the afternoon tea.

"Now if you lot are all complete with your duties, I am sure that I can find more for you," he said pushing the cart past them as the servants scattered.

Sebastian sighed to himself as he pushed the teacart into the courtyard. What had he exactly gotten himself into by bringing Alena into the Phantomhive household? Could he – a demon – really fall in love with such a heavenly creature as she was?

Yes, his master had ordered that Sebastian not allow Alena to fail.

But that had not been the terms of Alena's contract with Satan. He had to love her just as much as he had in their mortal lives. His young master could not order him to do that.

He had to do that all on his own.

Yet the question still remained – how would he be able to?

Then again as he moved the teacart next to the table where Ciel and Alena were playing chess, Alena glanced up at him and smiled softly at him. "Still can not get over the fact that stiff Sebastian Michaelis has a fiancée?" she asked.

"Something along those lines," he responded as he poured two cups of tea.

"If they really knew…" Ciel said as he made a final move before picking up his teacup.

"That angels and demons do exist?" Sebastian asked.

"Exactly." Ciel answered.

"Oh I would give them a bit more credit then that," Alena countered.

Ciel took another sip of his tea before taking a bite of the lemon cake that Sebastian had prepared for a snack. "Now we have other concerns at hand. First off, where are you going to live?"

"Obviously in the nearby village…"

"No what the young master means is, inside the manor or am I going to build a small house for you on the property." Sebastian said, looking down at her.

She looked from Sebastian then to the young earl then back at Sebastian. "You are joking right? I mean living in the village is fine with me. I have lived on my own for nearly…"

"Absolutely not!" Ciel said putting a hand down forcibly against the table, causing the china to jingle slightly. "First, there are enemies of the Phantomhives everywhere – both lurking in the shadows and in the open. There is no telling what could happen to you if it was discovered that you were associated with the Phantomhives. Second, you and Sebastian need to keep up appearances."

Alena sighed as she looked up at Sebastian who was standing to the side of his master. "I agree with my young lord," he said. She studied the expression that he was wearing on his face – the expressionless look gave away not only signs of his true feelings, yet something else in his scarlet eyes showed that there was more to this. It was almost as if they were telling her that there was something else that was bothering him. That there was some other reason why he wanted to keep her close.

She nodded in agreement, deciding to herself that it was not worth arguing. "I will stay here. And where ever you and Sebastian see fit for me is best – may it be within the manor itself or building a dwelling for me on the property. Yet I still would like to be able to have a clinic in the village."

"That is more then reasonable. Which brings me to the second concern. How soon do you want to open your clinic?"

"As soon as possible since I will be both helping the villagers and serving the Phantomhive estate."

"I assumed as much. That is why Sebastian already obtained a location for you. We will show it to you in the morning."

"Really?" Alena asked in shock as she looked up at Sebastian who smiled as he took out several folded sheets of paper from inside of his jacket pocket.

"A simple task like this was nothing. Remember I am simply one hell of a butler," he said still holding his smile as he handed her the deed. He took out his pocket watch and glanced at it quickly before snapping it shut. "Now if you excuse me, I must go and prepare dinner."

Alena couldn't help but smile as she watched Sebastian walk away. Were things slowly changing? Was he having other feelings emerge? She hoped so as her fingers slowly traced the raised contract against her wrist. A slow burn had begun to show on one of the numbers in just the last few hours. Not much, just a little. It was barely noticeable, but to hers and even Sebastian's eyes, it would be noticeable – it was nothing more then even the tiniest of pinpricks – but it was still there. Was this a timer of how much time she had left to try to win over the heart of a demon? She was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

"So why are you spending so much time in here with me?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured him his evening cup of tea later on that night in his study. It had been several hours since either of them had seen Alena since that afternoon in the courtyard. She had not shown up for dinner and Sebastian had heard something that Finny had mentioned about her being seen in the library reading some old books. Perhaps she had simply lost track of time.

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Why are you in here with me and not out there with her." Ciel said motioning towards the window. Sebastian moved towards the window and looked out across the moonlit courtyard and saw what his master was referring to. Alena was seated on a stone bench with her face turned upwards towards the sky and her eyes were closed.

…_Simple days and even simpler nights listening to the music of the stars as she called it. Their life was not easy, but as long as they were together, they would get by… _

The memory hit Sebastian with such force that he shattered the teapot that he was holding in his hand. "I am sorry my lord. I will replace it first thing in the morning." Sebastian said, quickly cleaning up the mess.

"So see to it that you do," Ciel said as he set down his teacup. "Meanwhile, go be with her. That is where you belong right now. I will be fine. Tanaka can tend to me tonight."

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, as he stood there a bit confused.

"Do you or do you not want to loose to Satan?"

Sebastian did not say another word as he turned and left his master's study. He knew exactly what his master had meant – spend time with Alena.

* * *

Alena smiled as she felt that warmth of the wool jacket engulf her shoulders as she opened her eyes. "Angels don't get sick," she said with a smile.

"Nor do demons," Sebastian answered as he sat down next to her on the stone bench. "But we have to keep up appearances don't we?"

She softly laughed as she moved closer to Sebastian's seated figure. She laid her head against his shoulder before reaching out and taking ahold of his right gloved hand. She then removed his white glove before doing the same with his left hand. She then clasped their hands together – her left hand in his right one. Alena turned and smiled at Sebastian in the moonlight. "So what really brought you out here?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Sebastian closed the small distance between them and pulled Alena into his arms. He caressed the side of her face and smiled slightly before gently kissing her lips. Pressing her body closer to Sebastian's, Alena wrapped herself into her beloved's embrace as she encouraged the kiss to last, which Sebastian happily obliged. Alena's fingers wove themselves into Sebastian's hair as he held her close to him.

Eventually pulling back from her lips, Sebastian placed several kisses around Alena's mouth, forehead, then along her neck – even lingering a bit as he felt her racing pulse beneath his lips before he placed his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed as she was trying to calm herself down from the toe-curling kiss. Sebastian smiled inwardly as he gently ran a finger down the side of her cheek. "Alena, open your eyes," he whispered.

Her eyelids slowly parted to reveal her blue orbs as that reflected the moonlight light. Sebastian cupped her face with one hand and held her close to him with another.

"I remember how you loved to look at the stars at night and listen to their music as you called it. I remember how your eyes would sparkle at the littlest things. And now I remember how intoxicating kissing you was."

Tears began to rim Alena's eyes as Sebastian quickly thumbed them away. "Our lives were never easy and I know that our current situations are not any easier. But what I do know is this – that any deal with the Satan has strings numerous strings attached. Yet for some reason I know that I need to protect you from something. I'm just not sure what that something is. Besides I have made a few decisions as well about things between the two of us."

"And what would those be?" Alena asked without looking up at him. Perhaps that kiss was a cruel goodbye.

"I have decided that I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you forever." Sebastian said as he knelt down in front of her. He held up a tiny gold band with a diamond at its center. "I know that technically we are already married in our previous lives. And in this life, we say that we are engaged, but let's make it official," he said with a devilish smile. "Marry me again so we can unite heaven and hell."

* * *

_**AN**__**: I know it's a bit OOC – but fluff is needed at times and I promise that the butt kicking Sebastian is returning soon! Mwahahah!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Interactions**

Sebastian glanced up towards a darkened corner by the local pub as he and the other Phantomhive servants were helping Alena get settled into the new location for her clinic the next morning. Something did not feel right to him. It was almost as if there was an unnamed menace that seemed to be lurking nearby that wished to do hard to either his lord…or worse, his beloved.

"Is there something wrong?" Alena asked as she approached him. She placed her hand on his upper arm and as she did she could feel the tension that was coursing through him. Something had him on edge. Yet she was not sure what it was.

"Nothing is wrong," he said turning to look at her with a smile as he traced a finger down the side of her face before pulling free of her grasp to finishing unloading the last few boxes from the carriage along with Finny and Bard. She sighed as she took a step back and watched them work, still with the feeling that something was not right.

What was Sebastian hiding from her?

Then again there were things she was hiding from him, she thought to herself as she tugged at the sleeve of her blouse, making sure that it was pulled down tight around her wrist.

"If there is one thing I do give Sebastian credit for," Ciel said moving to stand next to Alena. He and another of the Phantomhive household servants, Snake, had just returned from purchasing a few things from local merchants. "It is the fact that once he is given an order he does not falter on that order."

"That is because it is part of the contact that binds him to you."

"Which is true. Yet I have noticed something else over the last few days. Lately he has been hesitant in regards to you. In the three years that he has been by my side, he has not been hesitant about anything. Yet now he is. I don't believe that he means to be. I'm just not sure of what to make of it…"

Alena could not help but smile. That was exactly what she needed to hear. Perhaps this was not going to all be in folly. Possibly she would be successful.

"Oh and I hear congratulations are in order." Ciel added. "Sebastian mentioned that he went and put in notice this morning so that you two could obtain a marriage license and do things the proper way this time around. I actually laughed when he told me. Who would have thought – an angel and a demon getting married in only two weeks time?"

Alena could not help but blush.

Exactly, who would have thought?

* * *

He watched from the shadows of the town pub as the Phantomhive servants helped the watcher set up her new clinic across in the town square. He was a bit surprised at just how fast the young Earl had managed to get her new clinic up and running. Yet then again, the young Earl did have a demon working for him. That was when Midir also noticed something else about the way that this crow demon – or Sebastian Michaelis as he was known on earth - was handling himself around Alena Martel…he was treating her as if she was something fragile.

No fragile was not the right word.

Protective was.

The crow was protecting what was his. Or at least what had been his at one time.

Midir had seen this behavior in other demons before, but usually towards contract holders. Yet Alena Martel held no contract with Sebastian Michaelis. It was the Earl Phantomhive who held the contract with the crow.

So why was the crow acting like this? Was the watcher actually being successful in winning the crow back over? Was that even possible?

He would have to watch them even closer since it seemed that things were moving a bit faster than either him or Taran would have thought. Besides, Alena Martel did not have much time left to try to win over the crow since he could tell that the burning had already begun on her wrist. Did the crow know? It was obvious that Alena knew since she hid her wrist beneath the cuff of her blouse.

Too bad for the crow.

Yet oh so good for him.

* * *

Images flashed through her mind's eye as she ran her fingertip along one of the loaded rifles that stood atop the rooftops of the manor.

Battles over the life of Ciel Phantomhive that he knew nothing about until after they had occurred.

The servants doing what they do best – defending the Phantomhive Estate until the day they give their last dying breath. Each with a specific skill set that was vital to the survival of the Phantomhive line and had actually saved the life of the young Earl on numerous occasions. Yet the more that she watched and observed the way that the servants acted around each other and interacted with both Ciel and Sebastian, it made her wonder.

Did they actually know more then they were letting on?

Yes, it did often seem at times that Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny all seemed to have their head in the clouds, while Tanaka and Snake seemed a bit more down to earth. Yet seeing memories and witnessing events firsthand were two different things – so perhaps in time, Alena would be able to ascertain just how much the young Earl and even Sebastian meant to the Phantomhive household members.

But from what Alena had been able to gather, from simple observations over the last few days – especially her observations of Finny –this was not just a collection of people brought together.

No.

This was family - a very dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. She could not help but smile at that thought. A demon with a family. What exactly was the world coming to? And that made her think for a moment. Would she eventually be considered a part of this family as well?

That thought had never crossed her mind a first. Did she want a family? Did she want to be apart of something? Of course she did. Who did not want all of that? Even after all the centuries of trying to figure out a way to retrieve Sebastian's soul from the darkest pits of hell, she still wanted to know that she mattered. But did she truly matter? Or was this all because Sebastian was simply following orders from his master?

Alena took a deep breath as she stood at the edge of the rooftop and gazed down upon the Phantomhive Estate grounds as she felt the mark of the contract with Satan burn on her wrist just a bit more. She closed her eyes and exhaled. And as she did a pair of arms encircled her and pulled her close just as a pair of lips found her ear. "Why not stop this foolishness now, Alena and come home. There is no reason for your heart to be broken any longer. Let me heal the wounds that have plagued you for all these centuries," a deep voice whispered in her ear. "There is no need to seek solace in the arms of that demon. He will only bring you more suffering then you already are."

Alena stiffened as her bottom lip trembled. How did he find her? How did Taran find out where she had gone? A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Where was Sebastian when she actually did need his help?

* * *

Something did not feel right. But what, Sebastian could not be sure of.

Setting down the knife that he had been using to dice onions with for the evening's meal, he quickly scanned the kitchen. Bard was lounging in the corner along with Tanaka and he knew that Mey-Rin was currently changing the linens in several of the guestrooms. Swiftly making his way through the manor, Sebastian assessed that his young master was working on documents for the Funtom company, while Finny and Snake were taking care of the carriages in the stable.

That only left Alena.

He quickly checked the library and found that she was not there. And she was not in the guest quarters that had been assigned to her. Nor was she out in the courtyard. So where could she be, he wondered as he stood in the courtyard thinking. She had made no mention of going back into town or of going anywhere off of the estate property. That was when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye - a glint a gold from the western rooftop of the manor.

Gold from a ring.

That was where Alena was.

And that was where this discomfort that he was unexpectedly feeling had come from. There was someone else with her.

* * *

"So how about it? Are you going to come home or not?" Taran asked as he ran his hand along Alena's side as she trembled in his arms. She flinched away from his touch and tried to take a step away from him but was pulled back by Taran. Yet his grasp did not hold her for long. She heard him recoil in pain as something struck him. She spun around and looked at what had happened. Taran was cradling his hand where a silver knife was impaled in it.

"The answer is not." Sebastian said from behind her as he appeared on the ledge of the roof. He stepped off the ledge and made his way towards Alena's side. "As a guest at Phantomhive Estate, it is proper decorum to present yourself upon arrival at the main entrance so that the Lord of the manor can know who all guests are on the property."

"Since when does a demon care about decorum?" Taran sneered as he pulled the knife out of his hand and let it fall to the stone rooftop.

Sebastian smiled slightly as he pulled Alena's trembling form close to him, before kissing her lips softly as he placed himself between Alena and the unknown figure. "Now I will ask you once again," he said with his eyes growing darker in anger. "You can either leave or present yourself to the Earl Phantomhive before approaching Alena Martel again."

He began to walk towards Taran, making him walk backwards towards the other ledge of the roof. Without hesitation, Taran revealed his wings and allowed them to spread before he took off from the rooftop. He hovered a few feet above the roof, glaring down at Alena and Sebastian. "This is far from over, Alena. I will make you see the error of your ways," he warned before rising higher into the sky and disappearing.

Sebastian's gaze narrowed as he watched the retreating angel grow smaller and small. What had he meant by the error of Alena's ways? What had she exactly done?

He turned just in enough time to see Alena's still trembling body collapse towards the ground and in an instant he was at her side. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Sobs were racking against Alena's chest as she lay in Sebastian's arms.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," she whispered over and over.

"Sorry for what?" he asked as he tilt her face up towards him.

"For not telling you everything," she said averting her eyes from his. She could not bear to look at him. "For not telling you that there are those who are still actively trying to stop me from succeeding in winning back your love. And for this…"

She slowly pushed up her blouse sleeve to reveal her contract seal with Satan. It was then that Sebastian noticed a change –the top of one of the numbers had begun to become a bit darker, almost like a slow countdown. "It only began yesterday," Alena said, as tears began to steadily roll down her cheeks.

She hiccupped as Sebastian tilted her head back up to look at him. He gently flicked several of the tears away, all while keeping a smile on his face. "Prior to this week there was only one thing that mattered to me and that was obtaining revenge for my master so that I could consume his soul. Now there is something else that I am slowly beginning to desire more and more and that is you, Alena. There are times that I do not even understand the feelings myself, yet I do understand that these feelings towards you are not the result of an order from my master. That is one reason why I asked you to marry me once again. I know that I do love you Alena, even though I do not know nor do I understand why I do or even know yet to what extent my feelings are. But I can promise you this – nothing bad will ever befall you."

"Oh I have no doubt about that," she said glancing around at all the loaded guns that still surrounded them along the rooftop before turning back and looking at Sebastian. She smiled at him once again. "And I love you too."

* * *

_**AN: Whew! Real life struck again…..hopefully things get a bit calmer after Tuesday with the end of softball season. But we shall see. Enjoy and please let me know what ya'll think and if there is anything that you want to see in the story!.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Plans**

"It has been decided that one of the Phantomhive servants shall serve as your assistant when you are in town on your own. It is for your safety," Sebastian calmly said as he poured two cups of tea for Alena and Ciel as they sat in the salon before dinner. It had not been long after the encounter with Taran. Sebastian had told Ciel what had taken place. Alena was a bit miffed about that, since she felt that it was a personal issue that should be dealt with between her, Sebastian and Taran and no one else, yet Sebastian reminded her that he was technically under orders.

Her only thought had been damn demon.

"For my safety?" Alena asked as she raised an eyebrow towards Sebastian before turning to glare at the young earl.

"Yes for your safety." Ciel said as he took a sip of the tea. "Like I have stated before, there are those who seek to harm those who are associated with the Phantomhives."

"Yet this is not dealing with anyone that is associated with the Phantomhives. This is dealing with heaven and hell." Alena said almost in a yell as she stood up and got in Sebastian's face.

In a bit of a shock, Ciel set down his teacup and watched with interest the scene unfold before him. He had never seen anyone get in Sebastian's face like Alena was at the moment. It was a bit amusing. He wondered what Sebastian was going to do.

"And what makes you think that you can determine what is best for my safety? I think I've done pretty damn well on my own for the last 1000 years or so on my own!" she said jamming a finger into Sebastian's chest.

"I know you have," Sebastian said as he traced a finger along the side of her face in an attempt calm her down. "But now you do not have to do things on your own. You know that right?"

Alena took a deep breath nodded yes as Sebastian placed his hand against her cheek before he moved his fingers under her chin so that her could pull her face closer to him before softly kissing her lips.

"Now that the problem between you two has been settled," Ciel said, interrupting his demon butler and angel physician's kiss. "I will make sure that who ever is with you knows to stay out of the way. But they are there simply to watch out for you when are not on the estate. As an added set of eyes, since it is clear that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Simply for keeping up appearances?" Alena asked as she turned to look back at the young lord.

Yet before Alena could receive an answer to her question there was a large crash from the hallway followed by Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny rushing into the salon complaining about something. Before anyone could ask what was going on, there was a blur of pink that came whizzing into the salon and crashed right into Ciel's arms.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed as she hugged Ciel tightly in her arms. "I've missed you so much! I'm so glad that you are all right! I was so worried!"

"Lizzie?" Ciel asked a bit out of breath from how hard he was being hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you silly!" she said letting go of him. "Sebastian had informed mother when you had returned home and that you had recovered from whatever alignment you had contracted."

Without saying anything, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny quietly slipped out of the salon. While they had nothing against Lady Elizabeth, there were just some times that they did not want to be exposed to her extreme bubbly personality.

"He had a mild infection – nothing too serve. He only needed a few days bed rest. Now he is fully recovered. It is his asthma that you should be worried about." Alena said from the chair that she had sat back down in.

"Ciel, who is she?" Lizzie asked as she looked from Alena to Ciel and back to Alena.

"My doctor, Alena Martel." Ciel answered as he led Lizzie over to the chair that he had been sitting in.

Behind him, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"And Sebastian's fiancée." Ciel added as he helped Lizzie take a seat in the chair, which she gladly accepted.

"What do you mean that it is his asthma we should be worried about?" Lizzie asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Alena's blue eyes studied the young woman for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. She noticed how Lady Elizabeth's hand reached up behind her in search of Ciel's, who did grasp ahold of hers as he stood behind her. This small bit of display of affection did not go unnoticed. That was what caused Alena to pause and smile before speaking. "Asthma is a tricky ailment since is varies from person to person. You just have to be careful and monitor for flare-ups. That is all."

Lizzie sighed in relief. Thankfully Ciel was safe and sound for now. She always seemed to worry for him. She never could quite understand why either. Perhaps it was from when Ciel had gone missing for all those months following his parents' deaths, only to return with a new determination on what he wanted in life along with a new butler.

Yet now there was something different that had settled over the Phantomhive household. Almost as if things were a bit brighter.

Lizzie turned to look at Ciel's new physician once again. "When's the big day?" she asked with a big smile.

"Excuse me?" Alena asked a bit shocked, not understanding what Lizzie was asking about.

"I mean when are you and Sebastian going to be married?"

"Oh!" Alena said, blushing. "In two weeks. Nothing big or fancy."

"Oh please let me help!" Lizzie happily asked, jumping up out of her chair and rushing over to Alena. "I've always wanted to help plan a wedding!"

Alena's eyes flickered to Sebastian, who smiled and shrugged as he stood off to the side of everything that was going on. "Sure," Alena said with a smile. "I would love some help."

Lizzie's squeals of happiness and excitement could be heard throughout the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

"We under estimated her." Taran said as he sat across from Midir in a tavern. They were cloistered in a corner where no one could see them very well, let alone overhear them.

"We under estimated them both." Midir corrected. "I've never seen anything like the bond that exists between the two of them. A demon should not be that protective of anything other than his master."

"Well this one is." Taran added almost with a snare. "So what are we going to do?"

"We go after Ciel Phantomhive instead."

* * *

_**AN: Whew! I would have had this chapter posted about an hour ago, but the NBA playoffs are going on right now and my team was playing in a critical game! Thankfully we won….so I was typing and watching at the same time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
